The Chemicals React
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It's a Disco night. Will Chase and Zoey finally get together? ChaseZoey. DanaLogan.


_This is my first _Zoey 101 _fanfic. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Zoey 101 _characters._

Every student was in the hall. The decorating group had been at work for the past few weeks, getting the gym ready. Streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons were attached the corners of the tables around the edge of the gym, holding refreshments. Chase Matthews and Zoey Brooks were standing near the door, both holding drinks and talking. Chase could barely keep his eyes off Zoey, but she didn't seem to notice. Logan Reese and Dana Cruz had finally got dancing, and were doing the usually thing: arguing. But it was obvious to everyone else they were enjoying dancing together. Micheal Barret, Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez and Dustin Brooks were standing by the drinks, laughing over two teachers laughing.

_You make me feel out of my element__  
__Like I'm walking on broken glass__  
__Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion__  
__And you're moving too fast_

"We gotta get them to dance," Lola murmured to Dustin, Quinn and Micheal. Micheal snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you don't need to be telling me. Say that to them," he said. Dustin shook his blonde hair out of his eyes. He glanced at the three older kids and then strode towards his sister. He said something in her ear and Zoey went a slight red. "I gotta give it to him: he's got guts. If I said something to them, Chase would slap me one."

Zoey pushed her honey coloured hair out of her eyes and cleared her throat. Dustin gave her an expectant look and Chase just watched the blonde go redder as his eyes rested on her. Dustin leaned over and whispered something in his ear and realization flickered in his eyes and he muttered,

"Oh, right."

_Were you right?__  
__Was I wrong?__  
__Were you weak? __  
__Was I strong?__  
__Yeah!!__  
__Both of us broken… caught in a moment__  
__We live 'til we loved__  
__Til we hurt__  
__And we jumped, yeah!__  
__But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes__  
__And just like that __  
__The chemicals react...__  
__The chemicals react_

"Uh, Zoey," Chase began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Do you, um, wanna dance?" Zoey bit her lower and lip and smiled at him, nodding. Dustin grinned as Chase took Zoey's arm and pulled her onto the dance floor. Other people nudged their friends and all looked at the couple who were slowly putting their arms around each other.

Zoey had never been so awkward around Chase before. They were just friends, and that was the way they had always acted. But what Dustin had whispered into her ear, _'You guys obviously like each other'_, well, maybe….maybe she did like Chase more than a friend. And he did look pretty cute in his jeans and button down, grey tee-shirt.

_You make me feel out of my element__  
__Like I'm drifting out to the sea__  
__Like the tides pulling me in deeper__  
__Making it harder to.. breathe_

Chase's arms went around her waist as she slowly slid her arms around his neck. She could feel his breath tickling her neck as he pulled her closer to him. Zoey's stomach was filled with butterflies as she leaned into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

Chase still couldn't believe that he was finally dancing with Zoey. And they weren't dancing like they were friends, either. They used to dance around each other heaps, but never contact dance like this. It was always stupid dancing, or Logan would crump/break-dance and Chase and Micheal would try to copy. It was always joking, and just friends.

This was definitely a _just friends _dance.

_We can not deny, how we feel inside__  
__We cannot deny!_

"Hey, Zoey?" Chase murmured in her ear. Shivers flew down Zoey's spine and she tried not to shiver. "What did Dustin say to you? You went big-time red." Her cheeks went hot, and Chase detected that she was blushing again. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"He…he said…nothing, he was just being an annoying little brother," Zoey muttered. Chase nudged her and grinned.

"I'm not that dense," he told her. Zoey sighed.

"He said…that it was obvious that…we liked each other," she finally stammered. Chase smiled and swirled her around, letting his head dip toward her berry smelling hair. Zoey slowly un-tensed as she realized he wasn't going to push it.

_Were you right?__  
__Was I wrong?__  
__Were you weak?__  
__Was I strong?__  
__Yeah!!__  
__Both of us broken.. caught in a moment__  
__We live 'til we loved__  
__Til we hurt__  
__And we jumped, yeah!__  
__But the planets all aligned, when you looked into my eyes__  
__And just like that __  
__The chemicals react...__  
__The chemicals react_

Dana tapped Logan on the shoulder and pointed over to where their two friends were dancing. Logan grinned over his shoulder as Chase and Zoey turned around slowly, bodies close. Logan then turned back to Dana, who was still looking at Chase and Zoey.

"So they _finally _got together," she murmured under her breath. When she turned her attention back to Logan, his face was much closer to hers. Dana's breathing skipped a notch as his breath heated her cheeks. A moment later, his lips were on hers and she practically fainted in his arms.

_Kaleidoscope of colours __  
__Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning__  
__Shining down on both of us__  
__Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

Oblivious to the attention they were getting from the rest of the school, Zoey tipped her head back so that she was looking straight up at Chase. He smiled down at her.

"Is it true?" She asked softly.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"That's we like each other," Zoey replied as a strand of hair fell over her left eye. Chase thought for a moment.

"Do you like me?" He asked gently. Zoey blushed and nodded slowly. Chase leaned over and brushed the strand of hair back from her eye and behind her ear. "Then, yes, it's true," he murmured as he reached in to kiss her.

_Were you right?__  
__Was I wrong?__  
__Were you weak? __  
__Was I strong?__  
__Yeah!!__  
__Both of us broken.. caught in a moment__  
__We live 'til we loved__  
__Til we hurt__  
__And we jumped, yeah! (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

"They're kissing, they're kissing, they're kissing!" Lola whispered in a loud voice. Micheal raised an eyebrow in alarm and took a few steps away from her. Dustin put his finger in his mouth and pretended to throw-up. "Oh, grow up!" Lola hissed at Dustin. Dustin glowered at her.

On the dance floor, Chase and Zoey were still kissing.

So was Logan and Dana.

_We lived__  
__We loved__  
__We hurt__  
__We jumped__  
__We're right__  
__We're wrong__  
__We're weak__  
__We're strong__  
__We lived to love..__  
__But the planets all aligned, when you looked into my eyes__  
__And just like that__  
__Watched the chemicals react (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__And just like that __  
__The chemicals react (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react…_

By the end of the song, two happy couples walked outside to find a more private spot.

_Please review!!!_


End file.
